Silverheart's Journey for her kin
by Birdy521
Summary: Silverheart is just recently found out she has kin in all four clans,the mountains and even kittypet. They all dont know until a starclan cat comes and informs only one of them. A battle is coming to all 4 clans and these cats must come to stop it....
1. Alliances

I dont own Silverheart owned by Sulfur44

I dont own warriors i am only a fan of Erin Hunter's writing.

----------------

**Alliances**

_**Thunderclan**_

Leader-Petalstar- White she-cat with gray spots on her pelt has calm purple eyes

Deputy-Lightningear-Yellow tom with brown stripes has stormy blue eyes

Medicine cat-Sweetsky- Light brown she cat with orange eyes

Medicine cat apprentice- Cloudpaw

Warriors

Dawnflower-Cream colored she cat with gray eyes

Dewstream-Black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Riverpaw

Mistysun- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, has one dark gray paw

Barktooth-Brown tom with a crooked tooth, has pale green eyes

Pebblefrost- Gray she cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice-Honeypaw

Featherwhisper-white and gray she cat with gray eyes

Silverheart-Light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Leafcloud-brown tabby tom with white splotches on his fur has gray eyes

Apprentices

Cloudpaw- Gray and white under-sized tom with green eyes

Riverpaw- Black tom with dark gray stripes, has blue eyes

Honeypaw-golden furred she cat with purple eyes

Nightpaw-black and white she cat with pale opal eyes.

Queens and kits

Bluestream-blue gray tabby she cat with green eyes mother of Sandkit(a pale ginger she cat with blue eyes) and Leopardkit(gray tom with spots)

Sparrowsong-light brown she cat with darker brown stripes, has blue eyes. Expecting Dewstream's kits

Elders

Heartwhisper-Brown and white she cat with pale blue eyes

_**Riverclan**_

Leader-Silverstar-Silver tabby she cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentice-Ripplepaw

Deputy-Fishflight-dark gray she cat with a narrow muzzle, has green eyes

Medicine cat- Tawnymist- Brown she cat with black stripes has misty purple eyes.

Warriors

Ravensky-Black tom with white on his ears chest and paws, has amber eyes

Apprentice-Waterpaw

Miststream-Light blue gray she cat with white paws, has pale green eyes

Berrynight- gray and black tom with white on his ears has blue eyes

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Oakpelt-brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Rocktail- light gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Ripplepaw-Gray she cat with striped tail and white front paw with green eyes

Waterpaw-blue gray tom with blue eyes

Goldenpaw-golden tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Queens

Moonwhisker- White and silver she cat with purple eyes mother of Fishkit(silver she cat with blue eyes) and Mosskit(white and yellow tom with green eyes)

Elders

Mothflower- Golden tabby she cat with a white muzzle and paws, has pale gray eyes

_**Windclan**_

Leader-Heatherstar-Orange/brown she cat with purple eyes

Deputy-Eaglepool-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Meadowpaw

Medicine cat

Crookedfeather-Pretty brown tabby she cat with blue eyes has a bent tail and foot

Warriors

Snowpetal-White she cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Gorsepaw

Sorrelpelt-white and ginger she cat with blue eyes

Breezeheart-Brown and black tom with gray eyes

Apprentice-Kestrelpaw

Tigerbreeze-light brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Meadowpaw-Light brown she cat with lighter brown stripes has light amber eyes

Gorsepaw-Gray and black tom with white chest,ear tip and tail tip

Kestrelpaw- Black she cat with blue eyes

Queens

Dapplewind-spotted she cat with green eyes expecting Tigerbreeze's kits

Elders

Skypelt-gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

_**Shadowclan**_

Leader-Hawkstar-Dark gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Deputy-Whitesoul-White she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine cat-Heatherspots-Spotted brown she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Dusktalon-Dark brown she-cat with smokey orange eyes

Lightingstripe-dark orange tom with black paws and ears has brown eyes

Apprentice-Longpaw

Blackthunder-Black tom with yellow stripes and green eyes

Shadowleaf-dark gray almost black she cat with purple eyes

Apprentice-Littlepaw

Apprentices

Nightpaw-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Longpaw-light gray tom with blue eyes

Littlepaw-Undersized ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens

Sweetstorm- Pretty toritoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. Mother of Pinekit(redish tom with white spots has green eyes)

Tawnyfeahter-Gray tabby she cat with a feathery tail has brown eyes. Expecting Hawkstar's kits

Elders

Stormwave-pale gray tom with blue eyes

_**The Tribe of Rushing water**_

Healer-Snow on rocky mountain(Snow)-White and gray she cat with blue eyes

Healer's apprentice-Rain of dark sky(Rain)-gray tom and a white forepaw with green eyes

Prey-hunters

Leap of small trout(Leap)-brown tom with brown eyes

Dew on morning grass (Dew)-pale ginger she cat with bright green eyes

Shine of bright sun(Shine)-white tom with yellow eyes and gray paws

Crash of thunder(Crash)-Black tom with green eyes

Cave guards

Petal of blooming flower (Petal)-Gray and white she cat with a white paw has purple eyes

Screech of eagle(Screech)-Black tom with a gray ringed tail has yellow eyes

Mist in dark sky(Mist)-Gray she cat with green eyes

Learners

Rose on mountain grass(Rose)-Cream colored she cat with pale blue eyes

Hoot of small owl(Hoot)-Brown tom with pale brown markings, has green eyes

Nursers

Wing of blue jay(Wing)-gray she cat with blue of Flash of lightning(Flash)-Yellow tom with gray eyes

Elders

Pine on small tree-(Pine)brown tom with yellow eyes.

_**Loner,Kittypets and Rogues.**_

Angel(kittypet)-White she cat with blue eyes

Heart(rogue former kittypet)-tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Hawk(loner)-Black and white tom with amber eyes

Breeze(rogue)-Blueish gray tom with white paws and green eyes


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The bright moon shone through the dark clouds of the night. A slender light gray tabby she cat layed on the ground of the Thunderclan camp looking at the moon her eyes bright as the stars. A light brown she cat sat behind her and rasped"You sure are out here late Silverheart." Silverheart turned her head and saw the Thunderclan medicine cat,Sweetsky."Oh, I didn't see you there Sweetsky. I was just looking at the moon and thinking about what the gathering was like" Silverheart had just become a new warrior, though she was a bright and skilled warrior for her inexperience. The medicine cat nodded and mewed"You have good instincts and you are a quick thinker Silverheart...."He blue eyes shone with surprise"R-really? Thanks Sweetsky!"The medicine cat nodded them whispered"But you must use them carefully because there will be a battle with all four clans. The prey will seem to disappear during Leafbare and the clans will try to steal from the territories." The gray tabby looked at her confused"What are you talking about Sweetsky?" Sweetsky looked up and mewed"You will go on a journey but not any journey, you will have to reason with the other clans and go to the tribe. There you will find what you need to stop this you must look at where you think your kin will never be...." Silverheart looked confused and Sweetsky padded into her den leaving her to think. The entrance to the camp was filled with the sound of talking cats as they came back from the Gathering. She thought"_they must have had a lot of big news or just had fun." _She shrugged and padded to the warriors den and settled in her nest which was a good distance from the entrance of the warriors den.

***************

She blinked open her eyes light was shining on her, thinking that it was the rising sun. She raised her head and she was in the middle of the clearing for the gatherings! She looked around and whispered"Where am I?" A slender silver tabby padded to her and at first she didnt recognize her but she widened her eyes and mewed" Graymist! I mean mother! Your here, your alive I thought you died when you got hit by the twoleg monster!" Graymist shook her head" I am dead my darling daughter you are in Starclan's hunting grounds. But trust me you arent dead I only have a message for you" Silverheart nodded and looked at her. Graymist took a deep breathe and mewed"You have unknown kin in the other clans, the tribe and another place that can not be named until you find out" She looked at her strangely and mewed"You mean I have cousins or uncles and kin in different clans and places?!" Her mother nodded and began to disappear but whispered"You must go on this journey alone ........tell no one!" After a few heartbeats she closed her eyes then reopened them. She noticed it was dawn and she was back in Thunderclan camp... but one question echoed in her mind. _What in Starclan's name is wrong with me.......why must I embark on a journey?!_


End file.
